


Choco Strawberry Vanilla

by anterograded_me



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anterograded_me/pseuds/anterograded_me
Summary: Mingyu likes sharing his favorite things to his bestfriend Wonwoo. And Jeonghan is Mingyu's favorite person. But when the balance is tipped, who will end up with who? Who will be broken at the end of this complicated story?





	1. Strawberry

**"Kim Mingyu-ssi, I am Yoon Jeonghan of the Arts Department, and I..I LIKE YOU VERY MUCH"**

 

The long-haired boy standing in front of Mingyu shouted. There are a lot of people in front of the building, as it was just dismissal for most classes. The scene certainly caught the attention of all, partly because of how the boy confessed, but mainly because the boy confessed to the “God Mingyu.” Everyone in Pledis University knows Kim Mingyu; the boy from the Business Department who excels in soccer; tall, handsome and a total nice guy. He is practically perfect. He has a lot of admirers, and even has his own fans club within the campus. The poor boy must have mustered a whole lot of courage confessing in front of practically everyone in the Business Department.

 

Mingyu was dumbfounded. Sure he received confessions from boys before, but not to this scale, not in front of everyone in school. Mingyu never proclaimed his sexual preference; naturally, people thought he is straight. Mingyu had only dated girls, well publicly atleast. He did try dating a boy back then, but it had been a secret relationship. He was younger back then, he was simply wondering what it’s like to date people of the same-sex. He doesn’t want to be branded as gay just because he got curious one time. How should he answer this confession without sounding jerk, or worst, homophobe? As he contemplates his answer, silence stretch between the two of them.

 

The long-haired boy felt the gravity of his confession, as he looked at Mingyu’s serious face; the tall boy looks like he is mad. Tears welled out of his eyes, probably out of sadness, or maybe, of guilt, because he realized he is cornering Mingyu to respond to his confession like this and Mingyu shows no indication that he wants to answer. The people around them started whispering, they are whispering loud enough that the long-haired boy heard what they are saying. They are whispering words like “faggot”, “disgusting gay”, “ugly dog”, and the long-haired boy can’t take it anymore. He turned around and started running away from Mingyu. He run and run until he made it to his personal safe haven, Art room 17.

The way back to his own department building from Mingyu’s Business Department Building had been a blur for Jeonghan. All he wanted was to escape from that situation. Now, he needs to say goodbye to his peaceful college life. He embarrassed himself enough, in front of practically the whole Business Department population. Everything will be like Junior Highschool all over again. And it is his own fault anyway.

 _Why did you decide to confess? Stupid, stupid Jeonghan._ Jeonghan laments himself.

Jeonghan spent the whole afternoon painting inside room 17. When he noticed that the heaven has turned violet, he decided it’s time to return back to his dorm. He gathered his supply and locked the room. There are only a handful of students lurking around the Art Department Building, considering that it is almost 7 in the evening. Jeonghan hugged his stuff closer to him as he shivers in the cold November air. He was walking aimlessly that he didn’t noticed a tall guy by the fountain, looking at him intently.

 

“Yoon Jeonghan” a voice suddenly called out. Jeonghan snapped out of his trance and look ahead.

 

Lo and behold! It is Kim fucking Mingyu. Jeonghan dug his nail in his arm just to be sure he isn’t daydreaming like he always does because heck! Kim Mingyu is looking at him and smiling. Jeonghan stopped in front of Mingyu, almost breathless and definitely speechless. Mingyu smiled.

 

“Hey. Sorry if I was rude this afternoon, not responding to your confession and all” Mingyu said sheepishly. Jeonghan just blinked repeatedly. Is he hearing this right? Mingyu is not mad at him?

 

“No. I… it’s my fault, embarrassing you like that” Jeonghan answered softly. Mingyu stared at him.

 

“Are you serious with your confession? Or is that a dare or something?” Mingyu frowned. Jeonghan panicked. He shakes his head vigorously.

 

“No! I was serious! I was ju-just nervous that you might be mad” Jeonghan answered louder than he intended to. Mingyu smiled again.

 

“Then how about a dinner sounds to you?” Mingyu suggested.

 

“Huh?” Jeonghan answered dumbly.

 

“Dinner. You and me?” Mingyu looked at him curiously. “You don’t want to?” Mingyu pouted.

 

He pouted! He fucking pouted!! Jeonghan’s brain went to overdrive. His brain might have exploded. This is beyond his imagination- and damn he has a very wild and wide imagination. His longtime crush is asking him out for dinner, and all he could do is gape like a fish out of water.

 

“Earth to Jeonghan? Earth to Jeonghan? Are you there?” Mingyu asked as he waves his hand in front of the long-haired boy. When Mingyu leaned down to look closer at Jeonghan’s face, the long-haired boy was pulled out of his daze.

“Why?” Jeonghan asked as he pulled his head away from Mingyu’s handsome face. He can’t take that kind of interaction from his crush.

 

“Well, don’t you want to?” Mingyu retorted.

 

“No!” Jeonghan froze at the volume of his voice. “I mean yes. I mean no. I. I. Why would you ask someone like me?” Jeonghan stuttered. Mingyu laughed.  
Mingyu’s laugh is heavenly. Jeonghan thought.

 

“Well, what do you expected when you confessed to me then?” Mingyu asked with his brow arched. “Did you expect me to turn you down?”

 

“I never expected anything to be honest. I expected I would faint and wouldn’t be forced to hear your answer, whatever it is.” Jeonghan answered as he bow his head.

 

“Well, let’s just say everything happened differently from your expectation?” Mingyu winked. “Come on. How can you make the boy you “like very much” wait out here in the cold, hungry” Mingyu continued playfully. Jeonghan was dumbfounded. Mingyu just used the exact word he used in his confession a while ago. Maybe this is a dream, or an alternate reality, but Jeonghan doesn’t care anymore.

 

“Okay, But I don’t like spicy food”

 

“Same here” Mingyu dragged him to the university parking lot and tucked him in his gray sedan.

 

 

They ate at a simple family restaurant. Mingyu insisted that he will pay, Jeonghan tried to argue but he found out he can’t say no to Mingyu. Jeonghan was reminded why he likes

 

Kim Mingyu so much. He is kind, approachable, talkative and with good manners. But perhaps, the most amazing part of Kim Mingyu is that he looks at you like you hold the star and the universe. His stares are so intense, Jeonghan found himself looking away from Mingyu’s expressive orb. It hurts his eyes to look at the man’s perfection. It’s almost choking, how amazing Kim Mingyu is.

 

Perhaps Mingyu’s eyes hold hypnotic powers. That’s why when Mingyu asked him if they could go somewhere private, he nods so easily. When Mingyu pulled him inside a hotel room, he never argued. He knows, Jeonghan knows-somewhere deep inside his brain- that Mingyu just wanted a one-night partner. That after this night they will share in this hotel, Mingyu will go back to his life, pretending he doesn’t know Jeonghan. Or maybe Jeonghan is so plain and easy that Mingyu wouldn’t have to pretend, that Jeonghan is just a meaningless fling, like a cleaning rag that can be easily discarded.

Jeonghan knows all of that, it had been swirling inside his brain on their way to the hotel, but Jeonghan didn’t pull away from Mingyu, didn’t run away _like he used to._ Because if it is Mingyu, he’s fine getting used like this, he’s fine being a “cumdump” _like that man_ called him.

 

Because this is Mingyu, his ever-bright sun, his muse.

 

Jeonghan is fine. He is fine, he repeated in his brain as Mingyu lay him down in the soft bed.

 

Jeonghan is fine, he is fine- he repeated in his mind as Mingyu kissed the column of his neck.

 

As Mingyu asked permission to remove his sweat-drenched uniform.

 

As Mingyu gently prepped his entrance with his long fingers

 

As Mingyu entered him in one go

 

As Mingyu thrust into him with abandon

 

He is fine, he repeated in his mind as they both climaxed together.

 

Perhaps he is indeed fine, because the nightmares didn’t visited him that night as he lay beside Mingyu in the bed like they always do when he sleeps alone.

 

He is fine because it is Mingyu.


	2. Choco

Mingyu woke up to an empty bed. The longhaired beauty is nowhere to be seen.

 

It was an amazing night, Mingyu would admit. He never bedded a lot of boys before, but he knows for a fact that Jeonghan is amazing, despite the others apparent dislike of sex. He remembered the boy shaking below him, almost whimpering when he was being undressed slowly.

 

_“Is this your first time?” Mingyu whispered into Jeonghan’s ear as he placed a subtle kiss in the boy’s neck. The boy just shakes his head no._

 

_“Look at me.” Mingyu lifted Jeonghan’s head so the boy is facing him. There are unshed tears on the boy’s eyes. “Don’t you want to do this? We can stop you know” Mingyu said with his furrowed brows and eyes staring directly into the longhaired boy’s eyes. He slowly pulled away from Jeonghan, but the boy grabbed his arm and look at him in the eyes._

 

_“No, I want this. If it’s you, I want it. Just. Just be gentle please” Jeonghan whispered. Mingyu smiled._

 

_“Of course, I will be gentle. I won’t do things you don’t want me to” Mingyu smiled._

 

_Jeonghan’s uniform was peeled from his body one by one. Mingyu eagerly prepped the boy as he showers Jeonghan’s neck with kisses and bite marks. Jeonghan is stubbornly quiet, Mingyu observed. He might or might not have bitten Jeonghan I little too forcefully to elicit a moan from the quiet boy._

 

_The tight cavern that welcomed him almost made him lose his mind. He thrust into the longhaired boy with wild abandon. And when he came, he pulled out, removes the condom; wore another one and he entered Jeonghan once more._

 

_Jeonghan, perhaps out of over-stimulation, started moaning loudly, and it spurs Mingyu to drive into Jeonghan more roughly. Jeonghan begged, with his stuttering and breaking voice, for Mingyu to slow down. But Mingyu was so far too deep in lust, he never heard the whimpering boy. He takes and takes until they climaxed together and the boy below him passed out. Mingyu joined the boy in his slumber._

Mingyu was sure he will see the boy all shy and wonderfully bruised in the right places once morning comes. But Mingyu was disappointed to wake up alone.

 

_Does he not really like me after all?_ Mingyu contemplated as he dressed up. He would have to skip his first class so he can return to his apartment.

 

 

_Oh shit!! I forgot to message Wonwoo-hyung last night. He must be worried._ Mingyu thought as he drove back to his and Wonwoo’s share apartment.

 

When he entered the apartment, Wonwoo is sipping tea in the kitchen counter.

 

“Where have you been Kim Mingyu?” came Wonwoo’s deep voice. Mingyu sheepishly smiled.

 

“Just somewhere hyung.” He answered ambiguously.

 

“Where did you sleep?”

 

“In a hotel.” Mingyu answered as he enters his room. Mingyu left the older so Wonwoo would understands that he doesn’t want to talk about his night. Wonwoo-hyung, afterall is not pushy in stuffs Mingyu wants to keep hidden.

 

 

It’s not like Mingyu is super-secretive from his hyung. As a matter of fact, Wonwoo knows more about Mingyu than Mingyu’s own family. They’ve been bestfriends for so long that there’s no secret between them, _NOTHING_ that they didn’t share with one another.

 

There’s just something about the longhaired boy that Mingyu decided he wants to keep Jeonghan all to himself for the moment. Mingyu knows people from the university talks about how “promiscuous” his relationships are. They would talk about how weird it is for two guys to share one girl. But it has been like that since Mingyu remembers. He always shares his favorite thing with his Wonwoo-hyung, and the latter never rejected anything the younger gave, he accepts all willingly, _even those women that Mingyu dated._

 

But Jeonghan is Mingyu’s, only Mingyu’s, at least for now. And Mingyu doesn’t agree with Jeonghan’s apparent fixation in a one-night stand relationship.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

He waited in front of the Arts Department Building, soon, he saw the longhaired boy slightly limping his way out of the building.

 

“Jeonghan!” Mingyu called as he run towards the boy. Jeonghan looked at Mingyu’s running form. Jeonghan looked surprise.

 

“Did you have an early class?” Mingyu huffed. Jeonghan Just shakes his head. “Then why did you left so early” Mingyu pouted. Everyone do what Mingyu wants whenever he pouts. Jeonghan bowed his head down. He was whispering something Mingyu can’t hear. The tall boy lifted Jeonghan’s chin.

 

“Hey. Are you okay? Did I do something you didn’t like?” Mingyu implored intently. Jeonghan just shakes his head. “Then why?” Mingyu continued.

 

“Aren’t we done already? You got what you want last night. Why would you…” Jeonghan said with a shaking voice.  Mingyu’s brow furrowed.

 

_Did Jeonghan thought he just wanted sex?_

 

“Didn’t you say you liked me? Why are you acting as if you don’t like me at all” Mingyu said in monotone. Jeonghan grab Mingyu’s arm.

 

“I like you, I really do. But you, liking me back? You are you and I am me, you were just being polite last night. And I’m happy with what happened to us. But please stop this. I don’t want to hurt more than I am now.” Jeonghan is now crying. Mingyu just approached Jeonghan and swipe the tears from the boy’s face.

 

“Now you are crying. Silly you.” Mingyu smiled. “Did you think I just want to sate my sexual frustration on you? I am interested Jeonghan. No one was brave enough to approach me like that, so you caught my interest. You are so cute too, so cute I just want to put you in my coat pocket. And what’s with all the ‘you are you and I am me’? Stop selling yourself low. I know you are amazing. And let me prove that to you. Will you date me Yoon Jeonghan of the Arts Department?” Mingyu said.

 

 

Mingyu is serious. Jeonghan is cute, and Mingyu likes cute things. Jeonghan whimpered. He pulled Mingyu’s neck so he can hug the tall boy.

 

“God! Why are you so perfect” He whined in Mingyu’s neck.

 

“Oh ho ho. Have you fallen deeper to me Jeonghan?” Mingyu said playfully as he return Jeonghan’s hug.

 

“Yes, I do” Jeonghan whispered intimately.

 

So maybe sex on the first date is a misstep in Mingyu’s part. He gave Jeonghan a reason to doubt his intentions for the boy. So Mingyu tried to straighten that out. He asked Jeonghan on a date that day and the days after that.

 

 

 

He learned a lot about the boy.

 

Jeonghan is staying in the dorms of the Uni, which Mingyu takes note of-only the rich kids get to afford the dorms. He is in his 2nd year, same as Mingyu. He is studying Fine Arts. He is playful yet timid. Jeonghan really likes sketching, and Mingyu found out that he is Jeonghan’s favorite sketch model.

 

It has been a week since he asked Jeonghan out. He still hasn’t told Wonwoo about Jeonghan. He just wanna be sure that Jeonghan wouldn’t be like the _others_. Wonwoo never questioned Mingyu whenever he goes home late, which Mingyu is thankful for.

 

 

 

 

Another week passed with him and Jeonghan going on dates or just simply hanging out.

 

“Hyung, I am seeing someone right now.” Mingyu started the conversation. Wonwoo smiled.

  
“So who is this someone that you have hidden from me for two weeks Mingyu-yah?” Wonwoo answered playfully.

 

“You’ll meet him today, I invited him over. He is so cute. He confessed to me 2 weeks ago, then run away without hearing my answer” Mingyu said as he stares at the T.V.

 

“He? A boy? Mingyu is this like...

 

“-No! It’s not gonna be like that, not like _him._ ” Mingyu aggressively cut in. “Jeonghan is different. You’ll see hyung”

 

Before Wonwoo can speak, there’s a knock on the door. Mingyu stands up abruptly to fetch the person knocking.

 

 

“Hey Jeonghan” Mingyu welcomed the boy with a hug and a kiss on the lips. Jeonghan smiled that cute smile of his.

 

“Am I really not intruding?” Jeonghan asked as he grab for Mingyu’s arm.

 

“No. In fact, I’d like you to meet someone. This is Wonwoo-hyung. He’s also studying at the Uni, he’s in the Science Department.” Mingyu turned to Jeonghan.

 

“Hyung, this is Jeonghan, he’s an Art’s major.” Mingyu turned to Wonwoo. Jeonghan extended his hand to Wonwoo, to which the latter accepts and shakes. Mingyu suddenly back-hugged Jeonghan.

 

“Jeonghan, there’s something I need to tell you.” He whispered into the other’s ear. Jeonghan tried to remove Mingyu’s arm from his waist, but Mingyu is stronger, always is.

 

Wonwoo just watched the exchange between the two. He has no right to interfere, not yet at least.

 

“You can tell me without hugging me Mingyu” Jeonghan whispered. Mingyu started kissing Jeonghan’s neck. Jeonghan showed obvious discomfort from Mingyu’s treatment, sparing a glance at the Wonwoo guy. Mingyu noticed the squirming boy in his embrace.

 

“Are you shy Jeonghan” the longhaired boy nods “You shouldn’t be, you know. Don’t be embarrassed doing this front of Wonwoo-hyung.” Mingyu whispered.

 

“Mingyu, you are scaring me” Jeonghan voiced a little louder.

 

“Jeonghan, don’t be scared, this is normal. Wonwoo-hyung doesn’t mind. This is nothing compared to what he will do to you in the future” Mingyu said playfully. Jeonghan was shock, too shock that he was able to pull himself away from Mingyu.

 

“What?!” Jeonghan asked aggressively.

 

 

 

**_“You see Jeonghan, if we are dating, Wonwoo-hyung gets to date you too, right Wonwoo-hyung?”_ **

 

Mingyu turned to Wonwoo. Wonwoo just nods at Mingyu.

 

“ **If you like me, you should like him too”** Mingyu said as he stare at Jeonghan.


	3. Vanilla

Mingyu and Wonwoo have been bestfriends since forever.

 

 

Wonwoo remembered when the boy came knocking at their door one summer afternoon, inviting him to play soccer. Wonwoo wanted to decline, there’s nothing enjoyable in sweating under the May afternoon sun, but Wonwoo’s mother, Seulgi, asked-or more like forced- her son to play with the boy in front of their door.

Mingyu forced Wonwoo to keep running and chase the dirty soccer ball. Wonwoo doesn’t like it one bit. It was dirty and disgusting and he even falls on his knee running. It wasn’t his fault that he isn’t used to running and playing outside. He likes it more when he’s inside the house, reading his books or just watching T.V. Mingyu stopped running like the hyperactive kid he is and approached Wonwoo who refused to stand up after falling on his knee.

“Hyung, are you okay?” The boy asked innocently.

“Do I look like I am okay to you? I’m sweaty and dirty and now, my knee is bleeding!” Wonwoo shouted at the boy. Wonwoo is surprised at himself. He never shouts, he never felt the need to.

 

**He always felt hollow** , but now, he feels something heavy in his chest. It’s like his chest is begging to explode. He never noticed that his eyes were leaking water.

 

_Huh? Tears?_ Wonwoo wiped his wet cheeks.

 

“Oh my God Hyung, is it really painful? Wait, I have some band aids here.” The boy pulled out a couple of band aids from his jumper front pocket.

 

That day, Wonwoo returned home with three band aid strips adorning his knee, and his first friend. Mingyu invited himself inside Wonwoo’s house. Seulgi is more than delighted to see his son finally making friends. Wonwoo doesn’t like going out, he doesn’t like interacting with other kids, even with his classmates and cousins. Wonwoo just likes being alone, so it’s a relief that their neighbor’s son wanted to befriend her gloomy son.

 

After that day, Mingyu was glued to Wonwoo’s side. Wherever the older boy is, the younger is sure to follow. Wonwoo likes staying indoors, so Mingyu was staying inside as well.

 

Mingyu is kind; Wonwoo observed one week after the boy dragged him to the soccer field. Mingyu always share his food with Wonwoo. He would come at Wonwoo’s house with a jar of candy, and he will share it with his Hyung. He also doesn’t mind that Wonwoo rarely speaks. Mingyu is rather talkative; he can speak for both of them, while Wonwoo just nod along to whatever things the other boy says.

 

Candy, toys, books, hair products. Everything that Mingyu have, he shared it with Wonwoo.

 

And Wonwoo?

He accepted it all, without a word. It was like that since the beginning, and it is still like that in the present. Mingyu shares his things and Wonwoo accepts them wordlessly.

 

Mingyu likes sharing people too, and that complicates things. But Wonwoo never said a word to Mingyu. After all, if it’s from Mingyu, all he needs to do is accept them gratefully.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wonwoo may not admit it out loud, but Mingyu can be a bully sometimes.

 

Just like now. The longhaired boy looks like he is about to cry.

 

“I can’t just like someone as simple as that. It’s you I like, only you” The longhaired boy said, adamantly looking at Mingyu, and avoiding Wonwoo’s gaze.

 

“I am telling you. If you like me, you will listen to what I’m saying. You need to like Wonwoo-hyung as well.” Mingyu insisted.

 

“What if I can’t do that?”

 

“Then we can’t date anymore. It can’t work like that. Wonwoo-hyung and I are a package deal. If you take one, you need to get the other one as well.”

 

There, he said it.

 

Mingyu can easily manipulate people, Wonwoo knows that, had seen it multiple times. Mingyu dates people on his own first, then introduce Wonwoo along. He will give them an ultimatum, and they are left with no choice but to comply with Mingyu’s whims. After all, what Mingyu wants, Mingyu gets.

The poor boy just lowers his head in front of the two. He was whispering something.

 

“What’s that Jeonghannie?” Mingyu asked sweetly.

 

“You said you will date me, now you want to stop?” Jeonghan is now crying.

 

“We don’t have to stop Jeonghan. We can still date, but you will have to date the both of us” Mingyu cupped Jeonghan’s face. “Stop crying now. I don’t want to be mean to you, okay?” Mingyu whispered.

 

_But you are being mean right now._ Wonwoo thought.

 

 

Mingyu dragged the reluctant Jeonghan to Wonwoo’s bedroom, because Wonwoo has a bigger bed.

He pulled the longhaired boy into his lap and started kissing him. Wonwoo just stands awkwardly in his own room. Jeonghan pulled away from Mingyu, conscious of Wonwoo’s presence behind him.

 

“Mingyu, I can’t” Jeonghan said as he spare a glance towards Wonwoo.

 

“You can do it, for me. Please? We won’t do something extreme. We can just kiss, and maybe you can suck Wonwoo-hyung.” Mingyu said smiling. Any protest from Jeonghan was swallowed by Mingyu’s passionate kiss. Mingyu signaled his hyung to go sit with them on the bed. Wonwoo reluctantly followed.

 

“Here, give Wonwoo-hyung a kiss.” Mingyu push Jeonghan towards Wonwoo. Jeonghan stared at Wonwoo with his fear-stricken eyes. Wonwoo holds Jeonghan’s shoulder and pull him into a kiss, just like what Mingyu wanted. Jeonghan was surprised at the sudden kiss; he placed his hands to Wonwoo’s chest. Mingyu’s hand snaked their way in front of Jeonghan’s uniform, he pulled them open. Jeonghan gasped in surprise. He pulled away from the kiss, only to find himself confined in Mingyu’s broad chest. His eyes have tears in them.

 

“Mingyu.. I’m scared.” Jeonghan said breathlessly. He was clutching Mingyu’s arm like his life depends on it.

 

“Don’t be” Mingyu whispered as he placed an open-mouthed kiss in Jeonghan’s left ear. “Wonwoo-hyung won’t do anything until I tell him to. So relax. Wonwoo-hyung, take off his pants.”

 

Wonwoo obeyed; slowly he peeled off Jeonghan’s pants. He was welcomed by smooth, fair legs. He had the urge to touch, but he didn’t. He needs to wait for Mingyu’s permission. He can only receive what is given, not take what isn’t rightfully his.   

 

 

Wonwoo gets dizzy just looking at the two in front of him. Mingyu is plowing Jeonghan’s hole like a mad man and Jeonghan is mewling, already far too gone to be conscious of Wonwoo’s watchful eyes. Mingyu caressed Jeonghan’s long hair. He tugged the hair to get Jeonghan’s attention. He holds the boy’s head and rub it in Wonwoo’s crotch, which made Wonwoo groan.

 

“Don’t leave out Wonwoo-hyung, Jeonghan. That’s selfish. Come on. Suck him, just like you did to me the other day.” Mingyu pants as he speaks.

 

“Mingyu, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Wonwoo doesn’t want to be bitten.

 

“Don’t worry Hyung, Jeonghan is good. Here, Jeonghan, do it” Mingyu said as he forcefully rubbed Jeonghan’s face in front of Wonwoo’s clothed crotch.

 

Wonwoo bit his lip in anticipation as Jeonghan unzipped his pants and freed his cock from his boxer. He can see the desperation in Jeonghan’s eyes, the eagerness to please Mingyu. Jeonghan tentatively licks Wonwoo’s head. Slowly like a kitten, he licks the length, and swallows it halfway. Mingyu snickers on top of Jeonghan.

 

“You tightened while sucking Wonwoo-hyung. You’re a pervert Jeonghannie. You want to be spit-roasted?” Mingyu pulled Jeonghan’s head away from Wonwoo’s dick. There’s a string of saliva connecting Wonwoo’s dick and Jeonghan’s mouth. Wonwoo missed the warmth of Jeonghan’s cavern; he was so fixated on Jeonghan’s mouth that he didn’t noticed Mingyu telling him to straighten up so they can both fuck the longhaired boy.

 

“Hyung, I know Jeonghan is good, but focus” Mingyu snickered. Wonwoo stared at Mingyu blankly while he straightens up so his crotch is in front of Jeonghan. Mingyu leaned into Jeonghan’s sweaty back to hold his neck and position it in line with Wonwoo’s dick.

 

“Here Jeonghan, say ah.” Mingyu guides Jeonghan. Jeonghan opened his mouth, to follow what Mingyu tell him to do.

 

Jeonghan is spit-roasted between the two. As Mingyu thrusts into him, Wonwoo shove his cock as well. It was overwhelming for the longhaired boy. He grasped Wonwoo’s hip for leverage against the onslaught of pleasure he is feeling. Mingyu and Wonwoo were at it until Jeonghan came straight to Wonwoo’s bed. Jeonghan tightened around Mingyu which urged the tall boy to climax.

Mingyu’s blissed out look was what pushed Wonwoo to the edge and he came as he pulled out of Jeonghan’s mouth, smearing the longhaired boy’s face and hair with his semen. Wonwoo didn’t think Jeonghan would appreciate swallowing any man’s cum other than Mingyu.

 

Jeonghan just collapsed; face falling flat on Wonwoo’s bed.

 

Wonwoo stayed with the unconscious Jeonghan in his bedroom. Mingyu left for the supermarket to buy some snack. Jeonghan stirred and slowly raised his head from being slumped in the pillow Wonwoo kindly offer so his pretty face wouldn’t be smudged in the bed.

 

“Where’s Mingyu?” Jeonghan croaked with his scratchy voice. The longhaired boy blush at the sound of his voice, clearly remembering why his throat is this sore.

 

“Supermarket.” Wonwoo thriftily answered. “Sorry for being rough” Wonwoo voiced out after a few seconds.

 

“Why are you okay with this?” Jeonghan asked as he stares at Wonwoo’s indifferent form.

 

“What do you like most about Mingyu?” Wonwoo countered. “Is it because he’s kind? Handsome? I bet you’re disappointed now because you never thought he is like this” Jeonghan looked down to Wonwoo and stared him in the eye.

 

“I like Mingyu, no matter what. I just don’t get why you have to be included in the equation.” Jeonghan said pouting. Wonwoo find him cute, pouting like a kid while he is naked in his bed.

 

“Well, there’s nothing you can do about that. There’s no Mingyu without Wonwoo and there’s no Wonwoo without Mingyu.” Wonwoo answered smugly. Jeonghan squinted at Wonwoo.

 

“You like Mingyu, don’t you?” Jeonghan pointed an accusing finger towards Wonwoo.

 

“I do like him, but it’s not your definition of like” Wonwoo answered as he rest his chin on the edge of the book he was reading.

 

_It’s like belonging to a whole existence. Mingyu makes him feel things he can’t feel on his own._

 

_Mingyu didn’t just share his things with Wonwoo, he shared his feelings and emotion. He made Wonwoo more human than he was before Mingyu came into his life._


	4. Strawberry Milk & Vanilla Shake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may contain some dubcon between wonwoo and jeonghan, but it is not forced and non-consensual. Jeonghan never rejected Wonwoo, but that doesn't mean he completely agreed. also, trigger-warning for the noncon jeonghan flashback, which i may or i may not discuss in the future chapters.  
> I decide to post this in celebration of the return of my internet connection. im trying to finish the next chapter as soon as i can because the gyuhan-wonhan tag is almost dead. ALMOST DEAD, I TELL YA'LL

Jeonghan is happy. He got the boy he like; they are happily dating.

 

There’s only one problem.

Wonwoo, the pale broody guy who rarely smiles. The guy is the complete opposite of Mingyu. Wonwoo doesn’t like extra-curricular activities; he prefers staying home, reading or playing in his phone or computer. He rarely talks, so when they are together, he is this gloomy presence that dampens Jeonghan’s mood. Jeonghan is confused how the two stayed together for a long time when they are so different from one another.

 

Wonwoo always looks so cold and uncaring, but there are times when he is passionate, just like now, as he shoves his tongue inside Jeonghan’s mouth.

 

“Give Wonwoo-Hyung a kiss too Jeonghan. You should always do to him things you do for me” Mingyu said. So here is Jeonghan, reluctantly approaching Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo held Jeonghan’s neck and dive in. Jeonghan is overwhelmed, but he can’t pull away because if he does, Mingyu would look at him disapprovingly.

 

 

If there’s something that Wonwoo and Mingyu are similar with one another, it’s the way they kiss. They kiss like a man starved, always taking and taking and giving as much. Jeonghan always found himself drowning in the two male’s kisses.

 

“You taste like strawberry milk” Wonwoo said as Jeonghan pulled away from the intoxicating kiss. “I don’t like that” Wonwoo said as he moves away.

 

 

Jeonghan really hated the guy. He hates him so much.

 

 

“Jeonghan, did you get drunk on strawberry milk again?” Mingyu pouted. “You know that Wonwoo hated the taste of strawberry milk, or any milk for the matter, right?”

 

“I know. But I had the urge while walking here” Jeonghan pouted.

“Can’t you drink milk after coming over, not before?” Mingyu said with his puppy eyes twinkling.

 

_I hate this. Why should I stop drinking my favorite strawberry milk just because this extra is lactose-intolerant?_

 

Whenever they (just Mingyu mostly) ask Jeonghan to hang out at 6 in the evening, it always ends up with the longhaired boy sandwiched between them, mewling and moaning seductively.

 Just like now.

 

Wonwoo is thrusting into Jeonghan without a care of how wrecked he left the longhaired boy. Jeonghan is moaning loudly, unable to keep quiet because of the overwhelming feeling in his ass. Wonwoo is hitting his prostate dead on, fast and torturously hard. Mingyu is holding Jeonghan’s upper body, shoving his tongue in the boy’s mouth, devouring him in a kiss. Jeonghan tries so hard to return Mingyu’s kiss, but it’s getting difficult to focus on anything other than Wonwoo’s dick going in and out of his hole, snuggling perfectly in his inner wall.

 

Mingyu stopped kissing Jeonghan and just stared at the boy as his eyes almost rolled out of their socket out of pure sexual bliss.

Wonwoo noticed Mingyu’s change of mood. That’s how in sync they are, they know each other’s tendencies and habit, so noticing Mingyu’s change of mood is as easy as blinking.

 

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asked with his deep voice.

“Somehow, Jeonghan reacts better with you fucking him, compared to me” Mingyu pouted.

“How so?” Wonwoo inquired.

“Well, he looked so fucked out, his eyes are rolling. And he comes faster too” As Mingyu finished his sentence, Jeonghan squirted so hard, his cum reached Mingyu’s chin.

 

 

“I wanna get in again” Mingyu smiled. “Don’t pull out Hyung. We could try doing him together”

Mingyu’s statement successfully pulled Jeonghan out of his blissed state.

 

“Mingyu, I can’t.” Jeonghan pushed Mingyu’s chest. “It won’t fit” Jeonghan continued to push Mingyu who shows no sign of stopping.

“You can do it Jeonghan, trust me. You’re so good at this” Mingyu whispered seductively as he placed a kiss at the corner of Jeonghan’s lips. Wonwoo watched as Jeonghan shakes in front of him, he can see the tension in the boy’s shoulder, the desire to break free. But he didn’t do anything to stop Mingyu. What Mingyu wants, Mingyu gets.

“No, please Mingyu. Let’s just stop for now. Please.” Jeonghan pleaded.

“But you are so into it, do you really want to stop?” Mingyu asked playfully.

 

Jeonghan is scared, this scene is too familiar, scratching old wounds that was supposed to have already healed and scarred

_“Jeonghannie, my beautiful Jeonghannie. You take me so well, so good for me.” The man above said to the boy below. Jeonghan whimpered from the pain of the intrusion. Jeonghan never agreed to this, he never liked this man, and yet, here he is, defenseless and crying helplessly._

_“Please stop. I don’t want this” Jeonghan sobbed to the man hovering over him._

_“What are you talking about? You like this, you wanted this from the very start. You bat your pretty lashes at me innocently, like you are asking to be taken like this,_

_like. my. whore._

_You. Like. This._

_You. Like. Me. right?” the man punctuated each word with a rough thrust towards Jeonghan. Jeonghan just continued to sob, louder this time._

_“Please stop, it hurts songsaengnim”_

Jeonghan started crying in Wonwoo’s hold. He trashed and pushed and kicked at them both. Mingyu’s butt flopped on the bed as Jeonghan pushed him extra hard. Wonwoo tried holding Jeonghan’s arm to restrain him, which caused Jeonghan to go further into panic, suddenly shouting.

“Don’t touch me. Stop! Stop! I don’t want you!!” The longhaired boy shouted as he crawled away from Wonwoo. He crawled down from the bed, and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he runs towards the door, he hastily picked up his clothes and run out of the house, half-naked, only managing to wear his large coat.

The two are dumbfounded at how Jeonghan reacted. It took a while for Mingyu to react; he hastily wore his pants and went out the apartment as well. He looked from left to right, and saw no signs of Jeonghan. He was about to go for the stairs when Wonwoo spoke.

“Mingyu, you are not dressed properly. Get dress first, or maybe leave him alone for now?” Wonwoo said, testing the water, looking at Mingyu’s facial expression.

Mingyu entered the apartment and looked straight at Wonwoo, who is now properly clothed.

“Hyung, did I fuck up again?” Mingyu whined to Wonwoo.

“Give him time for now, we did kinda forced him in bed a while ago” Wonwoo answered after a few seconds of silence.  


 

Jeonghan run and run, after getting dressed at the apartment complex fire exit, he run his way back to his dorm. That night, he cried himself to sleep, whispering that he is fine, he is safe, over and over again, just like how his psychiatrist taught him.

 

 

 

Jeonghan avoided Mingyu, in every possible way. He would hide whenever Mingyu would be looking for him in the university. He ignored all calls and messages from the boy. He is just scared that Mingyu would ask why acted like that, why he run away. He can’t tell Mingyu why, it’s too embarrassing, he would rather die that let Mingyu, the boy he likes so much, to know what he had been through.

 

But it’s been weeks, and he misses the tall boy so much, it didn’t help that the messages and calls have stopped two weeks after the incident. It’s like Mingyu has moved on from him completely. Well, that would be a logical conclusion, it’s not as if he is someone special, of course Mingyu can find any replacement for him. Jeonghan has decided that he will just forget that wonderful memory named Kim Mingyu because he just doesn’t deserve someone as amazing the tall boy when he noticed Mingyu’s brown scarf in his socks drawer and he started crying. He doesn’t want to lose Mingyu, not now when he already knows how to be loved by him.

So, he made his way to Mingyu’s apartment. Even if Mingyu doesn’t like him anymore, he will beg the tall male, he will kneel if Mingyu wants him to. He just wants to be Mingyu’s boyfriend again.

 

 

The door was locked when he arrived at the apartment, so he sat down and waited, clutching Mingyu’s scarf like a lifeline. Jeonghan heard footsteps and when he looked up excitedly, it was Wonwoo he sees.

“Oh? Waiting for Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked with his deep voice. Jeonghan meekly nodded. Wonwoo proceeds opening the door.

“You wanna come in, or freeze to death out there?” Wonwoo turned back to Jeonghan. Jeonghan followed, he felt his joints complaining from being folded for some time.

“Where’s Mingyu?” Jeonghan almost whispered.

“He wanted to see you, he went to your dorm but didn’t made it there, he was hit by a truck on the way. He’s in the hospital now, comatose” Wonwoo answered grimly. Jeonghan felt like icy water was poured over him. He was too stunned to react at all to Wonwoo. He felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. His feet unconsciously started moving towards the door when he felt Wonwoo grabbed his arm to stop him.

 

 

“Seriously, you need to see the look on your face” Wonwoo tried holding his laugh in. “Stupid. I was joking” Wonwoo laughed.

Jeonghan was irritated, joke? What kind of joke is that? He pushed Wonwoo a little too hard that the male lost his balance and had to hold onto the sofa for support.

“You dick!! I almost had a heart attack because of your joke!” Jeonghan said loudly.

“Oh, so now you care? After ignoring Mingyu for weeks, now you started showing care?” Wonwoo countered coldly, as he sits himself in the sofa. “If you really cared, you should have messaged him at least, not disappearing suddenly. The poor boy was so affected, he can’t even sleep.” Jeonghan was surprised by that information that Wonwoo dropped. Mingyu can’t sleep? Because of him?

“I was afraid. That’s why I didn’t answered any of his messages or calls. I thought he doesn’t like me anymore when he stopped contacting me.” Jeonghan sat himself in front of Wonwoo.  

“If you think Mingyu doesn’t like you anymore, why are you here then?” Wonwoo asked coldly.

“I wanted to return this. And to beg, so he would take me back” Jeonghan held the brown scarf tighter in his chest.

“Well you can’t beg him right now. He went back to Anyang, a relative died so his mother asked him to return back home. He might return after a week or so.” Wonwoo said to the long-haired boy. Jeonghan nodded and started to walk towards the door.

 

_You, masochist. You want to get hurt that badly._ Wonwoo thought. He grabbed Jeonghan’s arm.

“Hey, if you will beg Mingyu to take you back, what happened last time, it will happen again. Are you okay with that?” Wonwoo asked. Jeonghan looked him in the eye, determination burning in his brown eyes.

“No, I’m not okay, but if Mingyu wants us to be like that, then I’ll have to get used to it.”

_Get used to it? This stupid herbivore doesn’t know self-preservation._ Wonwoo is getting mad. He is getting mad at this long-haired boy.

 

 

_I will break you before you break Mingyu._

Jeonghan heard Wonwoo snicker. He looked up and saw the look in Wonwoo’s eyes. He looks scary. His knees shake, he almost loose balance if not for Wonwoo who grabbed him by the waist.

“Get used to it? Can you really prove that Yoon Jeonghan?” Wonwoo said menacingly. Jeonghan tried to pry himself from Wonwoo, but Wonwoo is strong, not as strong as Mingyu, but still stronger than Jeonghan.

“Why are you struggling, are you scared? You can’t be scared. You need to get used to this, right?” Wonwoo smirked.

“Let me go already. Stop playing around.” Jeonghan insisted.

“I’m not playing around. Maybe it’s you who runs his mouth carelessly, but I don’t joke around. And when you say you will get used to it, then I better help you adjust, right?” Wonwoo dragged the unwilling Jeonghan inside Mingyu’s room. It was cruel, Wonwoo knows. But he isn’t really a kind person. He is heartless, and Jeonghan needs to know that so he won’t go around saying stupid things he can’t prove on his own.

 

 

Wonwoo looks at Jeonghan’s shaking form. He used Mingyu’s scarf to blindfold Jeonghan.

“You can pretend I’m Mingyu, if that will make it easier for you.” He whispered in Jeonghan’s ear.

“Stop it already Wonwoo. Mingyu will-“ “Mingyu will let me if he knows.” Wonwoo cut off Jeonghan. “Didn’t he want us to double team you the last time?” that shut Jeonghan up.

Wonwoo started licking Jeonghan’s neck, he nipped his earlobe, already getting the reaction he wants from the long-haired boy. Jeonghan might insists that he only wants to do this with Mingyu, but his body tell otherwise. Wonwoo dive in to kiss Jeonghan, more like, devour him. Jeonghan can’t do anything but receive Wonwoo’s passionate kiss.

 

Wonwoo stripped him, Jeonghan clutch onto Mingyu’s bedsheet so hard, his knuckles turned white. Wonwoo is right, Mingyu would ask him to do things like this and more in the future. He should get used to it. He can get used to this. For Mingyu, only for Mingyu.

When Wonwoo entered him, a loud moan escapes his mouth. It’s been a while so it stings a bit. He bit his lip to prevent any more noise from escaping. Wonwoo pounded into him rhythmically, so different from Mingyu’s erratic thrusts.

If Mingyu is the warm, bright sun, Wonwoo is the cold, solemn moon. Wonwoo pulled out and came in Jeonghan’s stomach, adding salt to the injury. He wiped the tears in Jeonghan’s cheek that the long-haired boy didn’t notice he shed. Wonwoo leaned down, just near Jeonghan’s left ear.

 

“Don’t fall for me” He whispered in a voice so tender, it almost doesn’t sound like him. Jeonghan pushed him.

 

“As if I would fall for an asshole like you” Jeonghan snarked at Wonwoo. Wonwoo just smirked. He grabbed Jeonghan’s phone which was lying on the ground beside Jeonghan’s pants. Jeonghan watched as he taps a few times and hand over the phone.

 “Don’t cry like that in front of me. I won’t comfort you like Mingyu” is what the broody male said.

_And who made me cry in the first place?_ Jeonghan thought angrily. He looked at his own phone and found out that Wonwoo dialed Mingyu’s number. Jeonghan heard Mingyu’s deep groggy voice. It seems the boy just woke up from the sleep. Jeonghan held the phone near his ear.

 

~Hello? ~ _Ugh! I missed this voice!_ Jeonghan squealed in his head

“He-Hello?” Jeonghan stuttered.

~Oh my God Jeonghan. Hi! How are you. ~ Mingyu sounded so happy. Jeonghan chuckled, then tears started falling from his eyes.

_Stop crying, you crybaby_ Jeonghan reprimanded himself.

“I’m sorry”

~Why are you apologizing? Aren’t I supposed to be the one apologizing? ~ Mingyu spoke softly. Jeonghan shook his head then realized Mingyu can’t see him shaking his head.

“I’m sorry” Jeonghan just repeated.

~I told you, I’m supposed to be apologizing. Are you crying?~ Mingyu insisted.

“But I’m not mad at you. I was never mad at you.”

~Then why did you avoided me?~ Mingyu asked softly.

“I was scared. But I’m not scared anymore.” Jeonghan said seriously, in spite of his tear-stained face.

~Why are you being cute like this when I’m not with you? I wanna kiss you and make you cry again~ Mingyu whined.

“Then come back here and do it” Jeonghan challenged.

~I’ll surely make you cry once I return~ Mingyu warned.

“I’ll be waiting for you then” Jeonghan smiled. And Wonwoo was outside the door, watching the long-haired boy. Jeonghan is pretty, Wonwoo thought, pretty and precious. And he becomes more special because he is Mingyu’s.

 

 

“Stay for the night” Wonwoo said to Jeonghan after the long-haired boy ended his call with Mingyu. Jeonghan nodded, and that night, he sleeps basking in Mingyu’s scent while remembering how he and Wonwoo defiled this bed without Mingyu knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the manga Choco Strawberry Vanilla. I only followed the idea of the polyamory between the three characters of the manga and a few scenes, but I let the story writes itself. For those who have already read the manga, you might find some resemblance in this story with that of the manga and that is intended. I am crediting PSYCHE DELICO for this entire story (i don't want to be called out for plagiarism or anything). English is not my first language, so please understand any wrong spellings or grammars. I deeply appreciates comments and reactions. I will try to write wonderful smuts-kekeke- but i can't promise much because again, English is not my comfortable language. Please enjoy this story of mine. *bows 90 degrees*


End file.
